Destiny Record
The Destiny Record is a notebook where Ruri Gokou wrote all of her dreams for her relationship with Kyousuke Kousaka and his younger sister Kirino. Description Basically, the Destiny Record is a typical paperback notebook with a purple cover and a spine with a darker shade. The words "Destiny Record" are written on the front side of the notebook using a stylized font, and a golden cross adorns the middle portion. The contents of the Destiny Record primarily contains a handwritten checklist of things that Ruri wants to do with a particular "senpai" (先輩), pertaining to her upperclassman Kyousuke Kousaka, with most things involving romantic activities done by lovers. Some of the pages are decorated by hand-drawn depictions of some of Ruri's desires, including being princess-carried by Kyousuke and enjoying the beach together. However, one striking picture in the notebook is an illustration of her "Ideal World", which depicts Kyousuke and Kirino enjoying their time together. Ruri's To-Do List This is a list of things written down by Ruri in the Destiny Record. In the list, "senpai" refers to Kyousuke. *Go on a date with Senpai. *Go to the beach with Senpai. *Get told by Senpai that he likes me. *Be trapped in the world of an online game with Senpai. *Be feared as "the Black Witch" and "Black Magic Wind". *Awaken a unique skill and defeat OO. *To die once, but be revived by the power of love. *Go to the pool with Senpai. *To cool down Senpai's soup. *Be praised by Senpai about my clothes. *Introduce my family to Senpai. *Invite Senpai to my house. *Look up "contract ceremony" with Senpai. *Buy a swimsuit with Senpai. *Have my little sisters approve of Senpai. *Be alone with Senpai at my house. *Perform a purification ceremony with Senpai at my house. *Draw an illustration of Senpai (somehow make him take off his clothes). *To be Senpai's everything. *Line up together and draw a picture. *I want to see that "Shikkoku cosplay" once more. *Participate in an event with Senpai. *Watch a movie with Senpai. *Eat a meal in a restaurant with Senpai. *Eat bento in a park with Senpai. *To be touched with a feather. *To touch Senpai's belly. *Have Senpai gently stroke my head. *To talk about "love" with Senpai. *Think up children names together with Senpai. *To propound a little sister-like name. *To live in a desert island with Senpai. *To introduce Senpai to my parents. *To be introduced to Senpai's parents. *To play/hang out together with Senpai and Kirino. *To lie down and talk with Senpai. *Arrange a meeting with Senpai to reunite in the afterlife. **Concern 1: What to do if we meet in the afterlife? **Concern 2: What if we are born as siblings in the afterlife? **Concern 3: What if we are born as the same sex in the afterlife? **Concern 4: Witch OO situation. **Concern 5: We get reincarnated as devil king and hero, and fight each other. *To become a B-class adventurer with an S-class ability. *To develop a magic ability that allows traveling between different worlds and explore every single world with Senpai. *To become the ruler... no, the GOD of the new world. *Me and Senpai's love and mythology... *To become the champion of the "world game championships" and give Senpai the trophy. *To make honeymoon plans with Senpai. *To increase the repertoire of my home cooking skills. *For Senpai to work together with me. *Discuss what to do when our kids are bullied at school. *Other than annihilate everything on Earth? *Think about names of our grandchildren together. *How to obtain the right to name our children if you are not the respective parent. *"New Black Cat Knight Foundation" chest armor reinforcement. *To recover "The Last Memory" of the "Dark Beast". *To summon the "Throne" of the "Queen" into this world. *To manifest "Wings of Light". *To make clothes based on "Heaven's Blessing". *''Something related to darkness, cut off from the page.'' *To know more about Senpai. *To attend a festival with Senpai. *'To break up with Senpai.' Illustrations destiny record contents.jpg|Two selected pages of the Destiny Record. ideal world v1.jpg|Ruri's Ideal World with Kyousuke and Kirino. break up with senpai.jpg|The infamous "Break up with Senpai" phrase in the Destiny Record. ideal world v2.jpg|A newrt version of Ruri's Ideal World, with Ruri (middle) now included. Trivia *The name of the notebook may have originally been a reference to Death Note. Category:Terminology